Asgard (Realm)
Not to be confused with the Hyborian kingdom. after Thor teleported his home to Oklahoma. Many were killed in the battle, and in the end it was destroyed by the Void, who sent it crashing down to the ground. In the aftermath, an alliance between the Avengers and Asgardians was made. Tony Stark made plans to rebuild Asgard. Fear Itself Odin remade Asgard in Asgard-Space as a war-world. When the Serpent was defeated, he banished all others from the realm, remaining there alone with his dead brother. He appointed Idunn, Gaea and Frigga, collectively the All-Mother, to lead Asgard. Asgard Reborn Tony Stark offered to rebuild Asgard with the new repulsor technology. The result was a new modernized Asgard, now called Asgardia, a junction between technology and magic, ruled by the All-Mother while Odin is in self-imposed exile in the Asgard space. Alternate Realities Earth-928 Some citizens of Earth-928 worship Asgardian gods. For example, Punisher 2099 is a member of the Church of Thor. Later, Alchemax will create a flying city called Valhalla, and also it own Aesir, genetically enhancing humans and brainwashing them into believe they are actually gods. The Aesir will be composed of Thor, Heimdall, Hela, Loki and Baldur. (A Sif was also planned, but the subject didn't make it) Earth-8311 (Larval Earth) In Larval Earth, the dogs live in Arfgard. Earth-9047 (Humorverse) The version of Asgard from the Humorverse is alternatively known as Jazzgard and Razzgard. Earth-10190 Asgard appears in Earth-10190 or "Wagner's Earth". Earth-94001 In this universe, Loki succeeded in conquering Asgard and imprisoning the Asgardians. Earth-199999 Asgard was the home of the Asgardians, and from where Odin banished Thor to Midgard. It is connected to the other Realms by Heimdall's Observatory. | PointsOfInterest = * Bifrost - the rainbow bridge that connects Asgard with Midgard * Halls of Fear - the chamber where the Unknown can be summoned * Nornheim - the Asgardian province where dwell the Three Norns and Karnilla * Sea of Mist - the body of water connecting Asgard with the Isle of Silence * Tower of Solitude - the building where the Grand Vizier was confined by Odin * Plains of Ida - The center of Asgard. * Vingolf * Gladsheim * Throne Room * Hlidskjalf Nine Realms # Muspelheim - Home of the (Muspeli) Fire Demons. It is ruled by Surtur. # Alfheim- Home of the Ljósálfar (Light Elves). It is ruled by Frey. # Vanaheim - Home of the Vanir who are the sister race of the Asgardians.It is ruled by Gullveig. # Asgard - Home of the Æsir (Asgardians). It is ruled by Odin # Midgard - is the Earthly realm. Home of the Humans. # Jotunheim - Home of the Jötunn (Frost Giants). It is ruled by Laufey. # Nidavellir - Home of the Dvergr (Dwarves). It is ruled by Eitri. # Svartalfheim - Home of the Svartálfar (Dark Elves) . It is ruled by Kurse # Hel - Realm of the dead who are neither honored nor dishonored. It is ruled by Hela. * Other realms: :* Niffleheim - Realm of the dishonored dead which is distinct but closely connected to Hel. :* Realm Below - Realm of the insanely-savage Rock Trolls. :* Valhalla - Realm of the honored dead which is distinct but closely connected to Asgard. | Residents = | Notes = * The city of Asgard has recently been transported to the state of Oklahoma by Thor. * Apparently, Asgard in the past was powered by the cosmic defecation of a "Cosmic Baby" which was summoned by Deadpool by putting together the pieces of a "cosmic puzzle." | Trivia = | Links = * See also Asgard (Earth-94001) * The Official Handbook to the Marvel Universe - Deluxe Edition (Volume 2, No. 1, August, 1985) * http://marvel.com/universe/Asgard * http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Asgard }} ro:Asgard Category:Dimensions Category:Nine Worlds Category:Iron Man 3 (promotional)